Athena: The new Galaxy-Eyes Master
by Ethereal the Ripper
Summary: Athena has a big sercet behind her dueling skills, her father happens to be the world champion Kronos Takana. The thing is her father should've died five centuries ago. She has kept that secret locked, but when she meets Yuya Sakaki and his friends in the new school she attends. Can she keep it from them or the evil coming for her father? Rated T for some scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy: Against my better judgement I'm starting this story early. Anyways I don't own Yugioh Arc V, I only own what I own. Note there will be a good ol' Oc of mine involved in this.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the finals of The Miami City Duel Championships. Here we start up with the last duel between the mysterious girl who came out of nowhere Athena. She is about to face Shingo Sawatari another newcomer to this league." The light shined on the 11 year old girl with fair skin, gold eyes, and blonde hair with light blue tips wearng a cape that covered her outfit.

Shingo laughed as the light shined on him, "You might want to take off that cape."

Athena only rolled her eyes, "Boys, always the same mindset." At that moment they both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Athena: 4000

Shingo: 4000

Shingo laughed once again as he saw his hand, "Ladies first isn't working here, I'll summon Gatling Dart Thrower in attack mode." A ogrewearing a blue set of knights armor holding a Gatling gun with darts as ammunition appeared. It snarled and blew out smoke from its nostrils.

**Gatling Dart Thrower: Lv 3 Wind Fiend ATK 1700/DEF 1200**

The Dart duelist shook his head, "I'll set two cards facedown your move."

Athena revealed her other hand from her cape but nothing eles could be seen "I draw! I place my **Gluon Striker** and my **Gluon Kicker** in my pedulum zone." At that very second Shingo gasped did one of her eyes turn blue. The Gluon Duelist continued, "Since one of my monsters in the pendulum zone has a scale of nine and the othe has two, I can now Pendulum Summon this, from the deepest blizzard to the end of time roar my beast and let me take my title as the new master rise Galaxy-Eyes Gulon Dragon!" A rainbow appeared on her duel disk as the monster came out It was a giant chinese dragon with emerald colored scales. It also had fine turquoise details that looked like war paint each forming a Spiral at the forehead hands and wingtips of the dragon. Its ice white body armor and wings glowed as it roared and its gold eyes with a spiral galaxy in them glowed as it roared. Its wings that looked like icicles that were curved by a professional ice crafter shot out of the armor and its long tail stretched behind it. The dragon was truly awe inspiring and beautiful.

**Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

The commentator blinked before we spoke, "Can you believe it folks, a new addition to the famous Galaxy-Eyes series used by Kronos Takana and Kite Tenjo. What are the odds that she has the newest addition to the set."

Shingo's eyes widen "Th-Thats impossible I never heard of that card." He almost fell off the arena in shock.

Athena smirked "Now my Dragon attack Gluon Catastrophic Bazooka!" The dragon shot out a silver stream of light out of its mouth blasting the ogre to bits. Thus knocking Shingo back.

Shingo: Lp 2700

Athena left a cute little innocent face as she spoke, "Oh, did that hurt sorry guess we don't know our own strength." The gluon duelist then pet the dragon's head, "I'll set two cards and I'll end."

Shingo slowly got up obviously angry, "I Draw! I play Dart Drainer in attack mode." A demon wearing a doctors outfit holding a dark shaped syringe appeared, it laughed as it pointed the needle at Athena.

**Dart Drainer: Lv 2 LIGHT Fiend/Effect ATK 0/DEF 0**

"I use its effect cutting my life points in half to take Gluon Dragons attack points. The syringe was stabbed into the dragon as its power was taken and its body turned grey. Then it drained Shingo's life points by being stabed into his arm.

Shingo: Lp 1350

Dart Drainer: ATK 3000

"Attack Medical Mayhem!" The dart syringe fired a lazier that destroyed the dragon. This also sent Athena flying, but strangely she seemed relatively fine.

Athena: Lp 2500

Shingo's eyes widened, that was impossible, "How'd you only take half The damage."

Athena smirked a cocky smirk "Oh its Gluon Strikers ability in the Pendulum Zone he can half any battle damage from a battle involving a Gluon monster."

Shingo growled, "I end!"

Athena pouted "Don't be a sore loser I draw! I play Monster Reincarnation allowing me to discard Gluon Ghost to bring back My dragon which I shall Pendulum summon. The rainbow reappeared as the dragon soared the skies again.

**Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

"Now I use Shield and Sword switch all monsters attack and defense." The Demon turned grey as it lost its power but the dragon stated the same."

Dart Drainer: ATK 0

Gluon Dragon: ATK 3000

"End it Final BAZOOKA!" Shingo was sent off the arena into the locker room just from the sheer force of that attack. This power made Athena blink, "Oops."

The commentator smiled "There you have it folks Athena is the winner!"

Off in the stands a guy wearing a black leather jacket, black custom jeans with black boots to match, and a blue jacket with a dragon on it. The 25 year old man lifted his blonde and red hair and let his Barian emblem pendant hang on its chain glisten in thr light. The cocky smirk could've gave Kronos Takana away but he was just too proud, "Athena what am I going to do with you baby girl."

* * *

**Author Made Cards: (This doesn't include Gluon Kicker)**

****Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000 ****

****When this card is in your graveyard you can banish 2 "Gluon" Monsters to Special summon it.****

******Gatling Dart Thrower: Lv 3 Wind Fiend ATK 1700/DEF 1200******

******No effect******

********Dart Drainer: Lv 2 LIGHT Fiend/Effect ATK 0/DEF 0********

********Pay half your Life Points to send one monster your opponent controls ATK to 0; If you do this card gains ATK equal to the amount your opponents monster lost. ********

********Gluon Striker: Lv 2 Pendulum Scale 9 WATER Pendulum/Warrior/Effect ATK 1200/ DEF 0********

********Spell effect: You only take half the battle damage from a battle with a "Gluon" Monster********

********Monster effect: Once per turn; can make this cards ATK 2000; if you do it cannot attack your opponent directly.********

* * *

********Galaxy: So Athena Takana, Kronos daughter takes the stage. If you're pondering on how Kronos is still alive after all this time...you'll have to read on. Hopefully you guys like this for my first Arc V story.********


	2. Chapter 2: Enraged Father

**Galaxy: Sad that I prefer writing this…older Kronos is just easier to write with. So since I am feeling for a Kronos chapter on my return. I am going to do it while going more into Kronos' secret. I don't own Arc V I only own what I own .**

* * *

"Dad are you sure 'bout this?" Athena hated the school outfit she had to wear. A aqua blue skirt with a plain white shirt. Whats so wrong with it you may ask, simple it was so not Athena's style. Not only that her father removed the veil over her so she returned to her normal look as a 15 year old. "But in this world year wise I should be 13…"

"No matter when we are you are 15 princess…now act like it!" His stern look was unwavering and firm.

"But really are you sure on LDS…"

"I am sure…now get going princess." Kronos kissed his daughter's forehead and sent her off. As soon as she was out of sight he changed his facial expression to a glare turning around. "Come on out…my senses are still to sharp fof me to not notice you."

The purple and black haired boy came out grinning. "Kronos Takana…The world champoion who vanished back around Yuma Tsukumo's era. Also formerly the Barian prince of time and their king…"

The blonde kept his glare, a ghostly form of a giant purple dragon surrounding him. "You know a lot about me…I guess I shouldn't question how you figured it out. So let me ask you this…what do you want?" The dragon roared in some unknown emotion.

The boy laughed as a dragon appeared around him, a giant purple dragon that reminded Kronos of that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card a friend asked him to look into. "Simple your power…your daughter's too…"

A red tattoo started to form on the side of his face turning the eye nearby navy blue. A blue flame like arua covered his hand as a Duel disk appeared. It was a curved blade attached to his arm with a thin strait table having the same blue energy surrounding the table."You know I am used to this shit…but never bring my daughter into this! You can't have her, not without beating me!"

The boy grinded and threw on his own Duel disk. "Hope you aren't rusty old timer!"

"Duel!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Boy?: Lp 4000

"Age before stupid!" Kronos smirked as an old feeling washed over him, I will start this of with Two-Dragon Ghost." With a flick of his wrist a ghoul with two dragon heads in its hands appeared.

Two-Dragon Ghost: Lv 4 DARK Dragon

ATK 1200/ DEF 200

"But he isn't staying long since he counts as two monsters for a Xyz summon. So I overlay him to build the overlay network!" A galaxy portal appeared as the ghoul entered it causing an explosion with a red 35 flashing above it. "Let the trial begin once again as my demon judge returns. Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 35: Empire!" As the sealed form started to morph from its sword like state, more of that old feeling hit Kronos. Fully transformed the mighty judge crossed its arms over its chest and shouted its battle cry "HMMMN!"

Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz

ATK 2500/ DEF 2000 OVL: 1

"Nice to see you old friend." Kronos smiled as he had two cards materialize before him. "I set two cards and I end my turn."

"Oh my god…you actually summoned it." The purple and black haired kid shook hid head. "No we still need your power, I draw." He looked at his cards and grinned. "I will give you a taste of my power! Use Card Destruction so discard are hands to the graveyard and draw cards equal to the amount we discarded." Both of them did so as two spell cards appeared. "I use The Phantom Knights Shadow Veil and summon two of them…but lets cut the small talk I overlay them to build the overlay network!" Another galaxy portal appeared shocking Kronos. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz

ATK 2500/ DEF 2000 OVL: 2

"Now its effect…by detaching one overlay unit your warrior's ATK is cut in half. An overlay unit faded as the wings of his beast opened. Treason Discharge!" Purple lightjng forming from the dragon's wings struck Empire brining it to its knees.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: ATK 3750 OVL: 1

Number 35: ATK 1250

"Battle!" The dragon roared in approval as it got ready to charge. "Rebellious Lightning Disobey!" The dragon made a lung for Empire.

"Dumbass I use Empire's…"

"Not a chance I use Breakthrough Arrow! This trap can be used from my graveyard and it negates your monsters effect while destroying it." Empire was stabbed in the chest and exploded sending Kronos flying.

Kronos: Lp 1500

Kronos lanned on his feet swiping his hand. "I play **Rank X Bomb **this allows me to deal 500 points of damage times the rank of the Xyz monster you just destroyed." A bright beam struck the boy and left him steaming.

Boy?: Lp 2000

"I set this and end. I thought I was dueling Kronos Takana not a novice." The boy had a disappointed face.

"You want Kronos Takana, eh?" A pink glow covered the timewalker's top card. "I will give you him then I draw." A pink beam of light tailed behind the card as he drew it. "I play Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One! This first allows me to bring out my Tachyon Dragon." With that the purple dragon appeared.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz

ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Don't worry he isn't staying cause I use him to rebuild the overlay network! Chaos Xyz Change! Blaze through the timeline. Burn the fabric of reality to come to me now. A lost power found again! Come! Rank 9! Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Behind him was the titanic golden dragon of the past. Dawfing Dark Rebellion with no contest.

Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon

ATK 4500/ DEF 3000 OVL: 1

"Lets see what you can do!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Yeah decided to have Kronos have some form of plot in this. Not a big one at least. Its back to Athena next chapter so why don't we wait till then. **

***Galaxy disappears in a spiral of black fire***


	3. Chapter 3: Father Turned Professor

**Galaxy: Okay lets get this story a few chapters. Don't own Arc V only own what I own.**

* * *

"Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!" A giant beam of light annihilated the purple dragon as the mysterious boy hit the pavement. A giant screen with Kronos' face appeared behind him.

Kronos: WIN

"How…you retired." The boy slowly got up, clearly pissed off.

"I might not be at my 100% skill but I don't need even a percent of my former skill to beat a greenhorn like you." Kronos face grew calm as his tattoo vanished.

"Thats enough Mr. Takana forgive me for ever doubting that you lost your edge." Kronos was in shock as Delcan walked up to him. "Or is it Mr. Torisu now…"

The timewalker's face returned to a glare. "What do you wan't here, to blackmail me." His voice contained a sense of command making the two before him quiver.

"Not at all LDS needs a new Xyz Course teacher…and I want it to be you. Of course you will be only known as Professor Kronos and nothing more…your old job said you were the best."

"So selling me off to make good relations. I swear 400 years and humanity still hasn't grown any less greedy. Tell me…why should I…what could motivate me to accept your offer."

Delcan's glasses reflected the sunlight blocking Kronos from seeing his eyes. "Academia…warriors from the world of fusion will be after her. With this job you can help those wretched people while protecting your daughter. The resistance from the Xy…"

"Don't give a shit…anyone who threatens my daughter's safety." His glare transformed into a cocky smirk. "Is my enemy, and if they even touch her…I will feed the fingers to Tachyon. I'll take the job…for my daughters sake…I have already have been in an interstellar war, I don't need to blindly join another." His aura covered his body blinding Decan and the boy. His clothes changed to a simple black dress shirt with a navy blue tie. He had a black pair of pants that looked incredibly formal. His hair was slightly fixed to as it looked in the old days except with more spikes. "Though it might be harder…"

The kid slowly got up, "How so?"

"In this time I can't revert to my Barian form…which shut off most of my primary powers. Plus if I even try to change back the build up of that much unused power could kill me in an instant! Other than small things…or a Barian Chaos Draw…I am practically powerless."

The boy looked dumbstruck, Kronos didn't blame him. The crazy stuff he had done amd now he was reduced to a no…who was he kidding he is anything but normal. "Then we force it ba…"

Kronos gave another glare demanding silence, a request answered with little resistance. "I don't want them back…as much as I hate to say this, I was brought here because my daughter was needed not me. So I must believe in her strength, not that I will ever doubt her at all."

"Are you _Crazy_ your giving up that much power you had…If we had those powers…"

Decan looked over to the boy, "Yuto…I have this…" the kid nodded walked off clearly still in pain. "Kronos I am crossing a line here but did more of you come to this time?"

"Not many, it was mainly myself, my wife and daughter. My brother Damon and his new wife…where they are only some god I didn't kill knows. Heh for that sorry souls sake probably screwed up and I could be an Uncle. There were a few non related people who wanted to see this future and came along. One was a friend of mine…wears all green and uses a Wizard Oz deck so not hard to find. The other had a bad history with me in the past. The final one _is_ biologically related but only from…"

"I get it…exuse me I am just needing to know what he looks like." Delcan looked impatient as all hell, causing Kronos to smirk.

"He is pretty obvious, orang hair, purple eyes, has psychotic tendencies, and looks _WAY_ younger than me at the moment."

"One last question…why hide your daughter's age?"

"My family had to start out in a bad neighborhood.

"Explains a lot." With that the two walked off heading to LDS.

Meanwhile with Athena

"Damn this course discussion is hard…but knowing how I love the way my father duels…well when he did…I will take the Xyz Course."

"Like father like daughter Athena Takana…"

Athena's eyes widened on instinct she grabbed the speakers wrist and threw said person. When he landed on his feet she immediately punched him in the stomach. "WHO TOLD YOU!"

"I did…" The girl turned to see the owner of the school Delcan with…her father! "He is our…or should I say your Ally and…partner Shun…you two are the only two students who will know my Identity…to everyone else I am Professor Kronos Teacher of the Xyz Course."

"Forget that dad what happened to your clothes!"

The former Barian prince of time slumped. "Only you and your mother…whatever please get used to having shun around…and don't do what I did in the past."

Synchro Dimension

"Thats it…she has to be the girl we are looking for…" The person speaking placed on his helmet and reved up his duel runner. "Athena Takana I am coming for you."

* * *

**Galaxy: just easing my way back into this. So guve me a slight break till I am back up to full speed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Released

**Galaxy: Back to Athena who has been quite popular as of late so here yah go! Don't own Yugioh Arc V I only own what I own.**

* * *

"Well Shun how do I look?"

Shun was never surprised, years of rebelling against the Fusion Dimension did that. Though seeing the daughter of a man formerly able to defeat opponents Shun couldn't even comprehend with his deck. Wearing ehat she was wearing, shocked him. She had on a tight black bodysuit that fit her figure perfectly. That covered by a matching black trench coat that extended to her thighs. She had black stockings and gloves with a sky blue stripe at the wrist and ankle. Her black and sky blue high heels gave a dominatrix like feel to the outfit. Like her father she had a small Barian emblem pendant but on a choker she wore. She had black and sky blue glasses and Xyz Dimension duel disk finished off the look. "Uhh…ummm…"

Athena traced the path of where he was looking and kicked him. Normally this would be nothing to him but when a hyperactive, slightly insecure, Barian kicks you. Well lets just say hello to the ceiling then. She covered her chest and scolded her other dimension teamate. "Men…always perverts!"

Shun removed his head from the ceiling. "I didn't say a thing."

"I could _see_ it…no matter don't we have some dumb tournament to join. I get that but why do I have to duel?" Athena and Shun we're walking through the hallways of LDS. The clueless people brainwashed to think they were part of the school forever.

"Because you didn't use your ace…the true Gluon Dragon."

"Why should I against a weak fool like that. Who the hell am I dueling?" Athena got a crazy grin as she saw her some one. "Wait…those two…something is off…"

Shun noticed this too as he turned, voice filled with malice. "Fusion invaders…"

Athena smirked so cocky that she could even rival her father. "I got this…HEY YOU!" Shun and the mysterious person cringed as she yelled.

The person smiled throwing off her hood leting her strange purple haie free while her same color eyes gazed upon her. "I don't remember any Xyz Scum looking like you…wait you are that girl…well no matter I will just take you in, I can see it now Gloria ace of…" She went off muttering other stuff that Athena could not understand. "Now lets duel!" She activated her pink duel disk with a black blade table with a pink glow.

"O-Okay." Athena activated her own duel disk which had a Blue glow to the table. Like her father her right eye became a pink tattoo and her normally red right eye turn gold.

_"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!" _

Athena: 4000

Gloria: 4000

Field Spell: World of Chaos: Barian

"Ahh just like home. I guess I shall take the first turn. With the Scale 2 **Gluon Wyvern** and the Scale 9 **Gluon Samurai**, I'm setting the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon!" The Barian emblem glowed as the blue armored wyvern and warrior appeared in the pendulum, and her Duel disk flashed in a rainbow letters spelling out "PENDULUM." Athena rose her hand to the sky her voice booming. "Swinging through the infinite possibilities of time. Swaying into the fabric of space. I bring the power of chaos from the very past itself. Now let us see the performers of this fifth dimensional dance, curtains up my monsters! Get ready for a light show!" A blue circle appeared in the sky as a blue beam struck the ground. "A Dragon that shatters the laws of physics! Child of the dragon of time with eyes viewing a galaxy and the shark wyvern with galactic wings. A beast of Ice that freezes all. I call upon you! Level 8! Galaxy-Eyes Released Gluon Dragon!" Two hands covered in frost armor extended from the beam, a long icicle covered tail swung out next. It's muscular chest with armor similar to Tachyon was the next to show up. Two ice armored legs came next, finally its head which was the same as its original form revealed itself. It gave out a loud roar(A/N: Same roar as the Crimson Dragon.) and gave of a blue glow.

**Galaxy Eyes Released Gluon Dragon: Level 8 WATER Dragon/Pendulum Scale: 10**

**ATK: 3000/ DEF 3000**

LDS Tower

"Thats my girl." Kronos looked on to see his daughter's true ace. "Got to say your kid and mine work well." He put his Tachyon dragon away and walked over to Delcan. "You know that this dragon was based on what data I could get from Odd-Eyes…so you can say its Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's sibling.

"How did you do it…that dragon is not normal." Delcan watvhed the dragon fly through the Action Duel Field Spell.

"Other than its based of of Yuya's card I know nothing more than you on it. Except that this is the first time Athena has brought it out."

Back to the duel

"Finally my real Dragon! I set this card facedown and I end my turn." The single card materialized before her.

Gloria grined, "What a nice card shame I have to destroy it! I draw." A trail of darkness fallowed the card. "I summon Shadoll Dragon!" A puppet like dragon spoeared from the sky darkness flilling its insides.

Shaddoll Dragon: Level 4 DARK Spellcaster/Flip

ATK 1900/DEF 0

"I then uses Earthless Fusion. Which banishing two Earth Fusion monsters from my Extra Deck I can summon an Earth Fusion monster using this card and a monster on my Feild." She then clasped her hands together and thrusted them forward. "Fusion Summon! Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!" A female warrior wearing a mechanical suir of Armor appeared. The armor forged a shield from the suit signifying that she was in defense mode.

El Shaddoll Shekhinaga: Level 10 EARTH Machine/Fusion

ATK 2600/DEF 3000

"How is a monster in defense going to stop my dragon?" Athena chuckled as a spell was played.

"**Shaddoll Fusion Cannon**. I can use this to destroy your dragon and fuse it with one Shaddoll monster in my hand. Behold a perfect Fusion Summon!" Her hands clasped were thrusted out in front of her. "Come dark combination…take hold of my enemies and assimilate them! Rise! Level 9! El Shaddoll Anomalilith!" The combination of an Angel and the legendary beast Trishula appeared before the young Barian. Wrapped in a multitude of strings made of purple light.

El Shaddoll Anomalilith: Level 9 WATER Fiend/Fusion

ATK 2700/DEF 2000

"Now I think I will attack using my Anomalilith!" The creature used a string as a whip sending it towards Athena.

The young Takana swiped her hand activating one of her cards. "I use my Trap Defense Draw…I am not taking damage and I get to draw one card." She drew the card as a barrier protected her from damage.

"Squrim all you want It wont help soon as I finish you off girly!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Ending it there for now…wait till the next chapter for the continuation.**

***Galaxy Disappears in a spiral of black fire.***


	5. Chapter 5: Mother and Father

**Galaxy: I do not own Arc V. That is all. I will say that Arc V op 3 makes Kronos' return eaiser to explain. **

* * *

"Well miss Athena you going to make a move or sit there and be a good girl." Gloria laughed thinking she had the girl trapped.

"Sorry I think I might Have to be bad for a bit. A creature of the sky hates to be caged. So I draw." A cold chill filled the area as the card moved. "First I think I will bring back a friend. Thanks to the Scale 9 Gluon Samurai and Scale 2 Gluon Wyvern. Pendulum Summon!" The cold wind turned into a full blown gale force wind. "Swinging through the infinite possibilities of time. Swaying into the fabric of space. I bring the power of chaos from the very past itself. Now let us see the performers of this fifth dimensional dance, curtains up my monsters!" A blue and white light appeared from a blue portal in the sky. "Rise up again from the great beyond. Galaxy-Eyes Released Gluon Dragon!" From the white light came Athena's ace in the hole. "Next I give the stage to a new friend Gluon Hawk." A blue bird created from a water like energy and ice appeared with it having a loud squeal. "Before I start my hawk brought a friend from my deck and using his effect I can special summon that friend on the turn he was summoned. So come Gluon Hornet!" A bee like creature made in a similar way to the bird then appeared.

**Gluon Hornet: Level 3 WATER Insect**

**ATK 1150/ DEF 150**

**Gluon Hawk: Level 4 WATER Winged-Beast**

**ATK 1400/ DEF 200**

**Galaxy-Eyes Released Gluon Dragon: Level 8 WATER Dragon/Pendulum Scale 10**

**ATK: 3000/ DEF 3000**

"So what your back with your dragon and 2 pathetic monsters, we both know that can't take both my monsters out." Gloria gave another laugh at the Gluon Duelist. "What where you thinking?"

"I think I have Hornets ability! He can destroy your monster by trading out Hawk!" The insect dislocated its jaw as the bird flew in. "Tunnel Sting!" An arrow shaped beam shot right threw Gloria's machine wearing maiden. "Now I think Gluon should show Anomalilith what happens when you get angry. Battle! Attack my dragon, Released Gluon Bazooka!" A sky blue stream of light left the dragons mouth freezing the other maiden before destroying it.

Gloria: Lp 3700

"Then Hornet gets to sting you again. Direct attack!" The insect dived down stinger first at the other dimension warrior.

Gloria jumped grabbing a card from the ground. "I activate the **Action Magic: Fusion Interception**! By sending another Anomalilith to my graveyard I can stop a direct attack of a monster with the same attribute." Anomalilith's wings formed a barrier taking the stinger.

"I guess I will end my turn." Athen put a hand to her hip and gave a long sarcastic sigh.

"Fine then its my turn I draw!" Gloria said drawing the card. "Alright I activate Distorted Shadoll Fusion! This allows me to fuse three fusions in my graveyard by banishing them to forge my greatest creature. Fusion Summon! Level 11!El Shadoll Meganolth!" A giant mastodon made of a dark liquid formed from the burst of light. It dawfed Athena's dragon by a longshot. It had twelve crystals jutting out from its body and its cry was like nails on chalkboard.

**El Shadoll Mastodon: Level 11 WATER Beast/Fusion**

**ATK 3000/ DEF 2300**

"Battle! Now attack hornet! Squash that pest!" Gloria screamed as her monster moved. The mammoth's foot forced its way down.

Athena did a backflip grabbing a card from a terminal of the castle. "Whatcha know. **Action Magic: Xyz Repellent**! I can use an attacked monster and a monster from my graveyard for any Xyz. As long as all three cards have the same attribute. So I overlay my hawk and hornet to build the overlay network." The hornet became a blue energy and entered the spiral portal along with another blue energy from Athena's graveyard. "I Xyz Summon! Rank 5. Ice Princess Zerothort!" Just like the original it still retains its normal appearance but also had the Gluon monsters blue energy inside of it. The scythe was more futuristic being completely made of energy as well as the wings. As if the change of ownership also changed its appearance.

Ice Princess Zerothort: Rank 5 WATER Winged Beast/Xyz

ATK 2500/DEF 2100 OVL: 2

"Thanks to my action magic I en-Eyes d yur battle phase now. Man must be making dad proud with all these countets I am pulling. Athena said chuckling to himself.

Gloria stomped her feet. "Fine but on my end phase Mastodon's attack doubles so there I end!" She turned her head clearly acting like a spoiled brat."

Mastodon: ATK 6000

(Might want Arc V Sound Duel: Resistance Playing now.)

"Fine I can't draw due to my action magic. Though thats not a problem I got all I need. The dragon I got from my father and the angel I got from my mother. First I am using Zerothort's ability by detaching one overlay unit your Mastodon's attack goes straight to zero!" With a twirl of her scythe Zerothort diced Mastodon into a midget.

Mastodon: ATK 0

"Battle! Zerothort destroy Mastodon! Bone Chilling Riot!" Athena mimicking the pose that Shun used when Rise Falcon attacks Zerothort covered in ice and snow destroyed it. Sending Gloria flying into the air before she fell threw the barian castle's window.

Gloria: Lp 1200

"Now Galaxy-Eyes Released Gluon Dragon! Released Gluon Bazooka!" The dragon fired its attack for a final time destroying the castle and ending the duel. The holofield and Gloria both vanished. "Huh that was boring."

Shun got out from his cover and walked over. "This isn't a game you must not lose boring or not. Also don't copy the way I do Blaze Claw Revolution." Shun said a little ticked off on it.

Athena put her hand to her hip and stuck her tongue out. "You just hate I look better doing the pose." She said with a cocky smirk.

"You do not." Shun said raising an eyebrow.

"I do too." Athena said now both hands on her hips.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do Not!"

"Do Too!"

"Do Not!"

"DO TOO!"

With Kronos and Rejji

"Why did you pair those too up." Kronos said sweatdropping as he saw them bicker.

Rejji had the exact same expression on his face. "I am questioning that myself? I have never seen Shun ever act like that."

* * *

**Galaxy: Ahh good to be back. Thanks for reading that is all. Reviews would be nice.**

***Galaxy Disappears in a spiral of black fire***


	6. Chapter 6: I Ain't That Old I Guess

**Ethereal: Going through ****a writers block so turned to _this_ story to cool off. I only own what I own and enjoy. **

* * *

**Okay just making a break in the story to explain some of the problems I have been asked to clear up, and frankly thank you to said person who pmed me to get to this. Cause otherwise wouldn't think twice to explain it. One the only characters I will be reusing are my Zexal main trio(Kronos, Damon, and our Wizard of Oz fanboy Nick)and of course cause we need a motherly explanation Rio((Her fanboys/girls can scream now. I guess.)) So anyone thinking I will use Vector please be quiet, he will only be mentioned to exist somewhere but will never be seen. Also to put to silence the Kronos nay sayers, Kronos aside from his first and final duel in this story, will _not_ be using his number cards, and for the amount of numbers he even has is three minus C107. I already shown two so guess the other number if you want be my guest. Now onto the Kronos powers problem, or as I like to call it "My Zexal problems back to haunt me" issue. For one, Kronos cannot transform into his barian form, if I hadn't gone on hiatus it would've revealed he got a different power and using that in the duel against Don thousand destroyed his Barian form for good. The Athena age problem, that was a total screw up. I made her younger than I wanted to so I pulled an old page from my Zexal plot holes to fix it…I'll admit garbage explanation but it was what I went with at the time, it won't happen again. Now Kronos' powers will be written out right here, one is that he can access a card that existed at a certain timepoint _once _per any different dimension he is in. This means he will get one Xyz, one Synchro, and one Fusion through this ability only. Afterwards this ability is nullified. He will obtain _one _Rank-Up-Magic spell card for the entirety of this story, as well as one other special summon as an Easter egg to my old Halloween special. He will along with the rest of my reused Zexal characters have a gag that whenever they are in the Xyz dimension will "de-age" back to their Zexal ages. He will also retain his Duel gazer tattoo from Zexal since that didn't go away, though it is actually not necessary for him to duel with it anymore. He also retains that blue aura he had as that just is a clear indication that his fury has awakened. I think I quelled every problem from that and this took way longer then I thought. So please enjoy the story, I apologize for the methods I had to use to clear up these things but really it gets in the way of the newer story. If you have more Kronos or Zexal OCish problems you have pm me them. I will decide either to address them in story or address them like this without further ado lets get to the chapter and I once again apologize for the grievance.**

* * *

"Man who would have thought teaching would be such a stressful job?" Kronos sighed adjusting his tie. He looked at his old deck before clicking a button on his desk and placing it in a compartment. "Sorry old friends this isn't your battle anymore, just allow me to handle it." He got up only stopping to answer his phone. "Yes?"

"Bro, quit with the formality in your voice." The sound coming out of the phone made Kronos tense up.

"Damon…really after you're son stole those six cards I created especially for a friend of mine. I think that causual talks we would have are finished." Kronos had his voice stern, he was completely obstinate in the situation. "Unless you give me Herman's location this conversation is over."

"It's not it-" Kronos hung up the second he didn't get what he wanted and he walked off. He walked into the room that Reiji was in, though losing the tie he was still in the black button up shirt and teal pants. He wanted to see his daughter compete in the battle royal so he was pretty pissed off. "What's this about…"

"You said your wife was on a business trip right?" The gray hair teen questioned. It was a bit odd and out of line to both of them. This knowing Kronos' short temper he chose his words carefully. "Just a simple question be-because you might be shocked."

Kronos sighs as he got a bad feeling, "What is this abou-" He suddenly shut up as he saw a female figure on the screen as he threw a chair breaking it in pure rage as he was covered in a violent blue glow. "Where, Is, She." There it was a rage few lived to tell the tale about, and this was him keeping calm. His fury just came in like a river, like a flowing stream of rage just bubbling inside him like a boiling geyser of aggression ready to explode on all those who had just wronged him by laying a single fingertip on his wife.

"Its in the Synchro dimension's doing some failure in the transportation to Acadamia, I set up a duel disk for you to use. Based on that wierd skirmish in the park when we got data on a duel disk from the Synchro Dimension. So I believe ypu can blend in easier then the Lancers will, who will provide support for yo-."

"I won't want it anyways-I ain't the hero anymore Reiji, right now I am going to do what I never could all those years. Be selfish for once, so lets not involve these new heroes in a relic's business." He meant every word as he left to change into a more darker outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a blue shirt, dark gray boots and black pants. He retained the Barian emblem on the pendant of his necklace, though the gem was a bright orange color. "Darker, befiting the "be selfish" motto I am giving myself."

Reiji sighed, "Well if that is what you wish...you will need to make a stop in thr Xyz dimension so it's up to you. Though it will be rough but if that is what you want do it. You're Memory Dragon's are ready for you, they don't have an extra deck so, again rough."

"I worked on the 11 cards of the Extra deck myself, no worries about that. I should probably be off, tell Athena later." With that he activated the duel disk a flat pentagon shaped disk to a flat red glowing blade that ran along his forearm. The deck space facing him, graveyard on the corner adjacent to it. The extra deck was on to next to the screen. The duel disk made him reminiscent of his younger years. "Yeah this will do, actually it's more my style anyways." With that he vanished before Reiji could say another word. Reappearing in the Xyz dimension only to notice one, slightly major, problem. He was once again 18! "How the Hell!"

"Look another Fusion drone!" He turned as he heard a familiar roar behind him. He turned to see a bunch of people with red scarves. The resistance he presumed, well they were going to be a pest. He just activated his duel disk. He wasn't really paying any attention as they all summoned their Xyz monsters pretty quickly. They also seemed to make him to loose all but 500 of his life points.

**Resistance #1 Lp: 4000 Field: Gagagigo the Risen**

**Resistance #2 Lp: 4000 Field: Kachi Kochi Dragon**

**Resistance #3 Lp: 4000 Field: Snowdust Giant**

**Resistance #4 LP: 4000 Field: Night Papilloperative**

**Resistance #5 LP: 4000 Field: One-Eyed Skill Gainer**

**Kronos Takana: Lp 500 Field: None**

**Action Field: Cross Over**

**Kronos' Turn**

Kronos finally opened his eyes as he placed his hand on his deck. "I, Draw." He calmly as he kept his attention up, breathing as he looked at his hand. "I activate Memory's Sweeping Wrath. By Discarding One card and paying half my life points I can use my scale 9 Memory Dragon - Angelic Mother and Scale 4 Memory Dragon - Yawning Hatchling to set the Pendulum Scale." Kronos closed his eyes as a tornado of rubble pummeled him into being on his knees. His set the two cards on his duel disk as it illuminated with a bright PENDULUM on it. On his right a dragon of a pinkish dragon covered in egg yolk and shell pieces flew up with a yawn. It had bright blond hair with some blue streaks as well as one gold and the other red, a dragon symbolizing his daughter. It had to be one of the cutest cards Kronos has ever used in his life, besides Kurichaos. The other was a more detailistic Dragon it was a woman wearing a navy blue set of dragon armor with wings made of pure ice. She had blue ice sculptures of hawks on her shoulders. She had long dark blue hair with a sky blue fringe at the front. Ruby red eyes pierced the foes she gazed upon their growing fear follow the appearance of the nine below it and the four beneath its tangent monster.

**Kronos Takana: Lp 250**

"That was wayyy weaker then back in the day." He rolled his neck as he got up, he then proceeded to dust his new clothes off before continuing. "I can now summon monsters levels 5 through 8 consecutively. Watch as new and old come together in a deadly dance, destroying all who oppose them from the present, future or past! Pendulum Summon! Let's begin my dragons bearing the memories of a heroic journey!" A giant explosion went off behind him as a green and blue pillar struck the ground. "First up to my left is the level eight Memory Dragon - Trickster Magician!" Appearing out of the green pillar was a Western style Dragon wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with a magicians wand in it's right arm. It pulled it's hat down as doves flew out of the hat. Kronos smirked as he continued. "Now to my right appears the level six Memory Dragon - Misty Predator!" Out of the blue porta came out a Dragon that was only a head and an arm, it was made out of some sort of Shadowy mist that shifted as roared. It was much except the two menacing eyes of a hunter staring it's prey down as toungs of flame escaped from the edges of the eyes.

**Memory Dragon - Trickster Magician: Lv 8 WIND Dragon/Effect ATK 2300/ DEF 4500**

**Memory Dragon - Misty Predator: Lv 6 DARK Dragon/Effect ATK 100/DEF 1000**

"4500 Defense!" One of the resistance said in utter shock.

"Correct however Trickster Magician can never be in defense due to his effect. Now Misty Dragon's effect when special summoned it's level changes to that of another Memory Dragon I happen to control." Kronnp said closing his eyes.

**Memory Dragon - Misty Predator: Lv 8**

"I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network." Instead of entering a galaxy portal the two energy spheres that were the two dragons entered a giant blue clock figure in the sky. Down from it came a broken scarred husk of Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The armor broke apart as a yellow glow started filling in between the armor bits. The energy forged yellow muscles that flexed after they were formed. It's eyes contained a yellow and red spiral Galaxy within. The tail pieces spiraled until the connected at one point and let the energy fill the empty space. The wings exploded into topaz like crystalline feathers. "Bathed in the golden ichor of wounded gods it's power cannot be quantified by any number here forth. A particle beyond belief filling the soul of a galactic tyrant. Xyz Summon! Come Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Boson Dragon!" The Dragon then appeared behind him in a flash of lightning roaring as loud as it could.

**Galaxy-Eyes Boson Dragon Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Effect: ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

**Materials 2**

Kronos smiled as his eyes opened the calming presence the dragom gave him just like it did a lifetime ago it seemed. "I use my Boson Dragon's effect. It places one Particle Counter on all monsters except itself Particle Shower!" His Dragons wings exploded as each monster gained a feather shard impaling it.

**Boson Dragon Materials 1**

"Now before you question my dragon can attack all monsters with a Particle Counter on it. Now I use the spell card Discarded Memories - Horrid Return! This card targets one card special summoned from the extra deck and changes its effect depending on the type of monster targeted. For Xyz monsters I send any monster in my pendulum Zone to the extra deck as well as removing Boson Dragon's last material and I can double it's attack, however it cannot make a Direct attack, combining it with a personal favorite Ego boost to give it another thousand attack."

**Boson Dragon Materials 0**

**Boson Dragon ATK 7000**

"Now for the coup de grás, Boson Dragon! Attack all their monsters with Boson Wave of Extermination" Kronos turned around as his Dragon flew up into the stratosphere gaining a massive amount of energy as it's wings reformed at twice the size they were previously . A small collection of energy formed in front of its mouth before it breathed in and expanded the collection into a giant Wave of yellow energy with black and red lightning following around it.

**Resistance #1 Lp: 0**

**Resistance #2 Lp: 0**

**Resistance #3 Lp: 0**

**Resistance #4 LP: 0**

**Resistance #5 LP: 0**

**Kronos wins**

"Guess I ain't as old as I thought. Nice warm-up though. Kronos dusted himself off as he clicked his Duel disk heading off to the Synchro dimension

Standard Dimension battler royal

Selena thought just seeing Shun Kurosaki was the scariest thing she thought she see today. The woman who just watched the whole thing walking past her terrified her to the core.

Sora rosean eyebrow even though he had the largest feeling to run. " What do you want Athena?"

Athena stood there arm twitching. "You hurt Shun, I am here to break you."

* * *

**Card of the chapter(Since I got bored listing all the cards**

**Galaxy-Eyes Boson Dragon Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Effect: ATK 3000/DEF 2500**

**2 Level 8 Dragon Type Monsters**

**This card can attack every monster that has a "Particle Counter". Once per turn; you can detatch one Xyz material; place 1 "Particle Counter" on all face up monsters except this card. If this card is in your graveyard you can banish 1 monster you control with a "Particle Counter"; if you do Special Summon this card from you graveyard. **

* * *

**Well hopefully I quelled your issues for now, although I foresee many more. If you like to help me please just PM of give a review stating some ideas And I'll PM you when I can on them. I make these for enjoyment any to please you guys some input always helps. Anyways next chapter will be "Athena rages, Revollt Dragon"**


End file.
